


I Defy You, Stars

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Date, Getting Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The first time Whiskey met Sebastian had been at a mixer for freshmen.Some back story for Whiskey and his lax bro.





	I Defy You, Stars

"So, what's the deal between the hockey team and the lacrosse team?" Whiskey asked one night during his freshman year. Well, he supposed he should get used to calling it his frog year, if he wanted to fit in with this team. They definitely were an interesting group. Perhaps a little too interesting for him, but he _had_ promised his Mama he'd try to make friends.

"I, uh, I don't actually know the whole deal," Nursey admitted. He was sprawled out along the green couch, despite the fact that Dex was sitting there as well. Surprisingly, he only looked mildly displeased that Nursey's legs were draped over his lap. "The whole hockey versus lacrosse thing started even before Shitty and Jack's frog year, if they Bylaws in the basement are anything to go by. Shitty's just the one that declared 'Fuck the lax bros!'"

A distant 'Fuck the lax bros!' came from the kitchen that sounded faintly like Holster.

"I think Shitty's whole thing is about an old money thing," Dex continued for him. "Like, usually lacrosse attracts rich guys. Like, private school guys. Ow." Nursey had picked up his foot and brought it down sharply on Dex's thigh. "Dude, like Shitty was a private kid too! I'm just pointing it out."

"Actually, that does make some sense," Tango said. He was sitting on the ground in front of the armchair Whiskey was curled up in. They had wandered into the Haus separately but slowly gravitated toward each other, which Whiskey had noticed happening more and more often. If he couldn't fit in with the rest of the team, at least he had Tango.

"Tango, bro, I love you, but how can you say that makes sense?" Nursey asked.

"Well, I'm sure Dex was going to explain how it makes sense."

"Yeah, thank you Tango," Dex said. "What I was saying, before you had so rudely interrupted me, is that rich people can tend to be, well..." He paused, realizing there wasn't exactly a delicate way to put what he _was_ saying. No matter what way he worded it, he risked Nursey bringing the heel of his foot back onto his thigh once more.

"Rich, white, straight men that go to private schools and pick up lacrosse are privileged," Nursey said for him with a shrug. Apparently he consented that, yeah, what Dex was saying did make sense. He sent Nursey a grateful smile. "So, for our team, which happens to be pretty diverse, yeah. They're not exactly the kind of people we'd get along with, I guess."

"Hhmmm, that is true," Tango agreed once more. "None of us really fit into that, even if it's just because of the money part. Well, except for Mr. Shitty, actually."

"Yeah, but Shitty actively tries to be a better ally," Whiskey said, comforting Tango. He knew how much he looked up to the alum turned law student. "So, the lacrosse team is just a bunch of rich, straight, white guys with no one to call them out on their shit so they never learn any better?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Nursey said before pulling his Snapback over his eyes, signaling that he was done with Socializing for the moment. (Whiskey could relate.)  
Dex patted his ankle awkwardly before slipping out.

"I'm getting pie if you guys want to join me. Let this loser get some rest."

What Whiskey actually wanted to do was follow up with his another question that had been weighing on his mind, which was, what the hell was up with Nursey and Dex's dynamic (because honestly, Nursey hadn't even protested when Dex called him a loser) but he supposed that he could settle for pie for the moment.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/

The first time Whiskey met Sebastian had been at a mixer for freshmen. It was nearing the end of his first semester, and while he had grew to love his team, he still didn't feel as if he got along with them. 

If that made any sense.

Well, other than Tango, of course. He had quickly become one of Whiskey's closest friends, and had cheerfully agreed to join him at the mixer. It was in one of the lesser used public buildings Samwell owned, and it didn't look as if it had been updated in several decades. Whiskey immediately felt out of place, especially when he kept glancing at his smart phone. He had become a real life anachronism. He kept glancing at it, too, since he was feeling particularly awkward. Tango had run into some people he knew from his English class and had been talking to them about various assignments they'd had over the semester. Whiskey was feeling like he shouldn't be there, which of course was his own fault, considering he had told Tango it was alright for him to hang out with his other friends. He had slowly started walking over to Tango's group so he could say his goodbyes before escaping back to his dorm room. However, he hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going and ended up walking straight into someone. He looked up so he could apologize. The first thing he saw, naturally, was the lacrosse symbol on the man's jersey. Instinctively, he took a step back, before he realized how ridiculous that was.

"I'm sorry, man," he said quickly.

"No, no. It's alright. _I'm_ sorry," the man said and gave Whiskey the most charming smile he had ever seen.

"Oh, but it was my fault. Seriously. I was distracted."

"Hhmm, yeah, I think you got a point there," the man said, after pretending to think about it. "You _did_ seem more interested in your phone than the people here."

_Well shit._

Whiskey felt so embarrassed. He knew he must look like a total asshole, paying more attention to his phone then conversation, but the man suddenly laughed. Whiskey looked back up at him, and he didn't look like he was judging Whiskey for it.

"Hey, since you have your phone out already, how 'bout I give you my number?"

_Well double shit._

"But I don't even know your name," he said because he just _had_ to stick his foot in his mouth.

"Wow, how rude of me," the man said sarcastically. He leaned over and motioned for Whiskey's phone, which must have been his plan all along. There was no way the brushing of their fingertips, as Whiskey wordlessly handed over his phone, hadn't been at least slightly intentional. "I dunno what it is about this, and I'm sure our parents's generation would say it was stupid, but I think it's kind of a romantic way to find out someone's name. Like, from a modern Hallmark movie or something. Anyway, text me sometime. You can tell me your name."

And then as soon as he was there, he was gone.

Whiskey looked down at his phone.

Sebastian 🏑💙

Whiskey took a moment to collect himself before finally making his way over to Tango. He told him that he was feeling tired and was heading out for the night. Tango gave him a quick hug before walking quickly to his dorm room. He was nervous that he'd run into Sebastian again and he wasn't quite sure yet if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. Sebastian had obviously been flirting with him and he had just stood there and barely said anything. He had made a complete and utter fool of himself. Yet, somehow, Sebastian had still given him his number. He must like the quiet, brooding type. Whiskey threw himself onto his bed with a sigh. He had heard that phrase more times than he could count since he had come to Samwell. It wasn't like he was trying to ostracize himself. He really was trying to make close friends. It just was extremely hard opening up to people. He had carefully chosen Samwell because he wanted top be more open. He wanted to be able to feel _free_. His first day on the team, he even found out there was another gay guy on the team, and yet he couldn't bring himself to come out to everyone. He was starting to feel like if he waited any longer, he would miss the opportunity, as strange as that sounded. But how does one come out? He never had to before, and with ni prior experience, he was at a loss as to what to do. He could have asked Bitty for help, but he felt as if they weren't close enough friends for him to impose on him in such a way.

Thus coming full circle.

Well, one way to easily come out was for him to have a boyfriend to introduce.

He hadn't thought about the fact that Sebastian was on the lacrosse team as he started typing out a message to him.

**(207) 555-7811:** My name is Connor.

**Sebastian** 🏑💙 **:** connor... i like that name

**Sebastian** 🏑💙 **:** well it was a pleasure to meet you tonight, connor

**Connor**   🍂🧡 **:** Likewise. Are the emojis part of your modern Hallmark movie, too?

**Sebastian** 🏑💙 **:** oh absolutely theyre a must you know what also is a must?

Sebastian's next message came before Whiskey could so much as type the W in 'what.'

**Sebastian** 🏑💙 **:** a coffee date obviously lets say annies? tomorrow at 4?

That was the moment it truly hit him. Sebastian was on the lacrosse team. Whom the hockey team hated. And said hockey team went to Annie's. Religiously. He had to think fast.

**Connor**   🍂🧡 **:** Nah, I go there so often. We should try some new place.

**Sebastian** 🏑💙 **:** i like the way u think how about the main bean? its a little farther in town

**Connor**   🍂🧡 **:** Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you at four.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/

Whiskey didn't even make it past the first date without talking about hockey. Sebastian had laughed, although not cruelly, when he brought up the rivalry between the teams. He agreed that it was pointless for them to carry on a feud that not even the current seniors knew the origin of. So, Whiskey was able to talk freely about his favorite thing, and in return Sebastian talked about _his_ favorite thing and they bonded over the thrill of scoring, work out routines, and diet plans. 

Whiskey couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun talking to someone. Even with Tango, he found himself needing a break after awhile. (And Tango understood, which is why Whiskey loved his friend so much.)

He and Sebastian had agreed on a second date before they had even finished the first one and they had agreed on keeping it from their teams, at least for the time being, as they had walked back toward campus from The Main Bean. Sebastian was out to his friends, both back in his home town and the ones he had made at Samwell, but he hadn't said anything to the lacrosse team because they were, he admitted, " a bunch of typical straight jocks." Proving Dex and Nursey right. Or, well, proving Shitty via Dex and Nursey right. Whiskey smiled to himself, thinking about how he wanted to tell Tango but not being sure how to bring it up.

Of course, the team started to wonder where Whiskey was spending so much of his free time. They spent so much of their's together. More so than any other team he had been on. As if seeing each other at practice wasn't enough. No, there were team breakfasts several times a week, Kegsters, and study dates -- to only name a few examples. Eventually he snapped and mentioned that he was hanging out with some guys from the lacrosse team, to see how everyone would react. They weren't as upset as he had anticipated, but they definitely teased him enough that it solidified his decision to not tell them about Sebastian.

When Sebastian told him it was alright to continue keeping their relationship to themselves, well, Whiskey felt free.


End file.
